Hocicón
by Tao stalker
Summary: Hocicón…esa era la mejor descripción que podría darle  kkm...light, digerible ...obseno...no...pero con las hormonas de los adolescentes...quien sabe


**Hocicón**

kkm no me pertenece y blablablabla...

es de humor...si apesto me lo dicen pero con palabras bonitas! =)

* * *

><p>Hocicón…esa era la mejor descripción que podría darle<p>

El simple apodo de "sanguchito de palta" pasaba por su mente una y otra vez, rememorando las frases "es un secreto", "no se lo contare a nadie", "confía en mí".

Cuando fue que su cerebro se fundió y pensó que el Shinou sería alguien de confianza para guardar un secreto. El rubio tenía esa parada de hombre serio pero en el fondo no era más que un infante con problemas de control de lengua.

"Bocazas" tendría que haberse llamado - decía un ofuscado Murata, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el ceño fruncido y esa incomodidad que aunque invisible era completamente perceptible, que miraba a los presentes.

El pobre había confiado su más grande secreto a quien muchas veces se había pronunciado como su mejor y más confiable amigo. Luego de un momento de absoluta sinceridad, Murata, en la inocencia (o inconciencia en su caso) máxima había confiado al Shinou uno de sus más oscuros secretos. No era una traición, un amorío o un asesinato, simplemente era mucho más comprometedor que eso, era un sueño húmedo. Sueño que incluía a cierto príncipe rubio que manejaba el fuego y a un sabio de pelo y ojos negros, una gran cama, una fogata y mucha pasión.

Ya podrán comprender un poco de cómo se sentía uno de los protagonistas del sueño cuando por equivocación llegó una historia completamente distorsionada a los oídos de su prometido gracias a unas sirvientas un poco pervertidas y un Shinou mal intencionado. Y cómo había sufrido/disfrutado la escena de celos que le dedico aquel mismo prometido.

Volviendo al triste y avergonzado protagonista del fic…

El pobre hombre se encontraba de pie frente a la comitiva familiar, con esto me refiero a: el par de hermanos celosos, que dedicaban una mirada escrutadora y homicida al japonés; la madre del rubio, que de cierta forma estaba encantada con el éxito de su muchachito entre los hombres; el prometido del rubio y mejor amigo del sabio; que en estos momentos su cara era un puzzle, si por lo menos ganaría ese recuerdo de la cara de su amigo, una confusión entre celos, vergüenza, enojo, confusión y asco; y por último y no menos importante el otro protagonista, si las miradas mataran, esos hermosos ojos verdes lo habrían fusilado al instante.

-Ejem! - carraspeo/dijo el mayor de los hermanos - Su Excelencia sabemos que usted es un, bueno un, un adolescente y un pervertido y por eso es común que tenga de esos sueños, pero, no es noble ventilar ciertas intimidades - dijo ya muy sonrojado como para poder siquiera seguir hablando, mientras sus manos tejían inconcientemente.

Murata rascó su cabeza un poco nervioso y apenado - ¿pervertido?…yo sólo soy un adolescente, es algo normal - dijo tratando de bajar la gravedad del asunto.

-¡Normal es que sueñes con chichas desnudas y de senos grandes! - gritó ofuscado Yuuri, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su cuerpo reaccionó y se tiró al suelo, esperando la golpiza y reprimenda de su prometido.

Un aura oscura llenó el salón de reuniones, llenando de temor a todos los presentes, al lado de Yuuri un sombrío mazuko invocaba a su elemento mientras dedicaba una terrible mirada al mártir que estaba a su lado - ¿chicas…de senos grandes? - dijo entre dientes girando en 90° su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo mantenía la misma posición - ¿no puedes decir algo mejor como "no sueñes con MI HERMOSO PROMETIDO"? - dijo furioso, haciendo que con las ultimas palabras en la frente de los presentes aparecieran unas gotas de sudor de gran tamaño.

-Wolfi…tu sabes que…bueno esto de hombres con hombres no es algo normal, por lo menos no para mí - se apresuró a aclarar (los malos entendidos al parecer abundaban entre ellos)- y bueno conociendo a Murata no es normal que sueñe con hombres, generalmente son chicas voluptuosas de la escuela o a veces tu madre (una gran vena apareció en el mismo instante en la frente de Gwendal), o Gisela (el puño de Gunter de un momento a otro se sentía realmente pesado) o a veces incluso Anissina (OK Gwendal tuvo un aneurisma), pero hombres… creo que es la primera vez que lo hace - concluyó sintiéndose alegre de haber aclarado el asunto y sin darse cuenta que su amigo prácticamente te había ganado una sesión de tortura de un par de hermanos y un padre celoso en uno de los calabozos del palacio.

-Oh Shinou!…porque me diste un amigo tan imbécil como Shibuya! - se lamento en vos baja mirando al cielo.

-Porque si no, no me darían tan buenos momentos y mi vida sería muy aburrida - aclaró el pequeño rubio sentado en su hombro

-¡Maldito! ¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? - dijo mirando furioso a la pequeña forma en su hombro.

Los amenazantes hombres parados frente a él miraron confundidos la escena, ellos tampoco habían visto a su Majestad, y las palabras con las que se refería el sabio al rey de reyes eran bastante insolentes y con demasiada confianza.

- Su Majestad Shinou! - dijo recuperando su personalidad normal Gunter - ¡que gracia nos ha sido regalada al tener su hermosa presencia en este gran castillo fundado por su sagrada persona!

- Gracias Lord Von Christ - dijo Shinou haciendo una sutil reverencia.

-Shinou - esta vez era Lord Von Voltaire el que se dirigía a él - me gustaría saber que nos da el honor de su presencia en esta extraña reunión - preguntó serio y frunciendo aún más el ceño.

- mm bueno eso es simple, están discutiendo la sexualidad y hábitos sexuales de mi más cercano y me interesa saber la conclusión a la que llegan, yo también tengo una y quiero comparar resultados - dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- no puede ser que esta reunión llegue a eso - dijo Murata cubriendo su cara con una mano. Ya era suficiente la vergüenza de que Lord Von Bielefeld supiera del sueño, ahora ellos discutirían sobre sus gustos, que porquería había hecho esta vez para merecer ese castigo.

- Creo que ya es suficiente! - dijo Wolfram, su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate y todos juraban poder ver fuego en esos hermosos ojos - este asunto involucra a mi persona y creo que ya es bastante vergonzoso para mí que lo discutan frente a mi prometido y mi familia.

Ese había sido el fin de la discusión, por lo menos a modo de junta, ya que de forma individual todos siguieron comentando.

En el camino al templo, Murata miró curioso al Shinou, que ya en tamaño natural estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Por qué contaste mi secreto? - preguntó ya un poco más tranquilo

- A eso es fácil - dijo el otro tranquilo, girándose para regalarle una sonrisa a su amigo - es que estaba celoso de no poder protagonizar esos sueños tuyos y decidí vengarme - respondió con la mayor ligereza.

- ! - fue lo único que pudo expresar el Gran Sabio, toda su personalidad se fue por un tubo luego de la pseudo declaración de amor del Shinou. Ni una palabra más pudo salir de su boca por el resto del camino.

Fin

* * *

><p>Algo ligero, simple, y que simplemente llegó a mi =)<p>

Espero les haya gustado porque a mi si!

aps y recuerden...REVIEW!


End file.
